<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Arm of the Starfish by akingnotaprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305807">The Arm of the Starfish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess'>akingnotaprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Angst, Depression, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds a piece of himself at an unexpected place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Past Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Arm of the Starfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack bent down amidst the crashing waves and carefully handled the object that had caught his eye: the arm of a starfish.<br/><br/><em>Poor thing must be sad,</em> he thought childishly.<br/><br/>In a way <em>he</em> was like this starfish that lost its arm. Jack's heart sank and his mind wandered back to his days with the Doctor. He felt at home in the TARDIS especially while he sharing the Time Lord's bed. But for some reason after the events at the Game Station... he was stranded.<br/><br/>Like the arm of the starfish, Jack was just a shell of his former self.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>